


Draco's First Valentine

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Sweet as Candy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meaning everyone is alive, Narcissa's pov, Reference to past attack, altered timeline, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Narcissa would do everything for her son - including making chocolates for the boy who had captured her son's heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is something that popped up in my head a few days ago and demanded to be written. I figured, what better way to practice my fluff writing skills than a Valentine's day themed oneshot? :P At least what passes as fluff in my writing LOL
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! Happy Valentine's Day!

**Draco's First Valentine**

"So you have been contacted by the Greengrass family too, hm?" Emilia Zabini murmured thoughtfully; her sharp dark eyes trained on the entrance of the tutor building.

Zabini wasn't her actual last name; she had taken on that name when she had married Mario Zabini seven years ago. Two years ago the man had died, falling off a cliff in Scotland and rumour had it that Emilia herself had had something to do with it. The Aurors hadn't been able to prove anything, though, and the man's death had been ruled as an unfortunate accident.

She was planning her second wedding now, to a man named Jonathan Winters. He was a member of an old Pureblood family and because of their prosperous business of selling rare potion ingredients, the family was quite affluent.

"How old are their daughters?" Emilia inquired, but disinterest rang through her voice. No matter the age, she wouldn't make a contract with the Greengrass family.

"The oldest is eight like our sons," Narcissa replied; her own gaze fixed on the entrance. "Their other daughter is three years younger."

"Well, the boys are at the age when this kind of contracts are usually written down," Emilia hummed and adjusted her dark blue, cashmere scarf. "However, I am not planning on subjecting my son to such a contract. Especially not with a family like theirs." Her upper lip curled up slightly.

Somewhere in the distance thunder rumbled; the sky had been overcast the entire day, dark clouds casting a shadow over the country. It wouldn't be long anymore before the clouds would break and rain would come pouring down.

"Lucius and I have decided such contracts can wait," Narcissa said calmly.

She had won that particular argument in fact. If it had been up to Lucius, Draco would already have to meet up with several families to discuss a potential betrothal contract. She had put her foot down, however. She had been betrothed to Lucius the moment she had turned eight years old and while she had come to love her husband and was happy in her marriage, she could remember all too well the feeling of betrayal that had gone through her when her mother had signed her off without her agreement.

She would never let her son experience that kind of betrayal. When he would marry, it would be someone he had chosen on his own, not someone who had been promised to him through a contract.

Her friend smiled sharply. "I can imagine that Lucius wasn't too happy with that."

"He has come to understand my side of the argument," Narcissa retorted serenely.

Emilia chuckled; her long dark hair fluttering behind her as the wind played with her thick locks.

The attention of the two women – and that of the other wizards and witches waiting near them – was drawn to the large, wooden door as it opened, allowing the children to leave; their classes done for the day. Some rushed to their parents, already chattering loudly about what they had done, while others walked more sedately to the ones picking them up.

This had been yet another argument Narcissa had managed to win. Lucius had wanted to hire a private tutor for their son to handle all his classes, but she had been against it. With the Ministry still keeping a sharp eye on them, it was imperative that they appeared non-threatening. Having their son attend classes together with other witches and wizards of his age gave them the opportunity to mingle with the other parents and even create new alliances.

The more support they had from other families, the less likely the Ministry was willing to go against them.

Narcissa loved her husband dearly, but at times he demonstrated poor decision making skills. It was a good thing that he had married her; he had proven years ago that she was better at making important decisions.

A dark haired boy rushed past her; his dark blue bag thumping up and down against his legs. He jumped into the arms of a red haired woman, who laughed and caught him neatly, peppering kisses over his face before she turned around and left; a man with hair reaching until his shoulders following closely next to her as the boy chattered brightly with the man.

Narcissa tore her eyes off the three when a small hand slipped into her own and she looked down with a smile.

Her son, Draco, smiled back happily; his grey eyes glittering brightly. "I have to tell you something, mother," he announced, clutching her hand tightly.

"Oh? And what do you need to tell me, my dragon?" she asked bemused. She shared a nod with Emilia before walking away to the Apparition point, wanting to be home before the downpour would start.

"Miss Woodling told us about Valentine's Day," he started and excitement coloured his voice. "She says it's a day that we can show people we like them a lot."

"That's true," she concurred, curious as to where Draco was going with this.

"She says we can show it by giving chocolate and presents," he continued and paused when she lifted him up.

"We're going to Apparate now, Draco," she warned him and he nodded, clamping his arms around her neck.

The world disappeared in a swirl of colours and when she opened her eyes next, she stood right in front of the closed gate of Malfoy Manor. She placed her son back on the ground and he grasped her hand once more as the gate swung open, allowing them to enter.

"So …" Draco trailed off and bit his lip, uncharacteristically shy.

He was blushing, to her surprise and amusement, and she waited until the large front door closed behind them before spurring her on, "So? Is there someone you like, dragon?"

A house elf popped up to accept their coats and scarves, announcing in its high, squeaky voice, "Tea and biscuits are ready for Mistress and little Master."

She inclined her head in acknowledgement and gently herded the small, blond boy to the living room where the tea was waiting for them.

"Draco? Do you like someone, sweetheart?" she repeated, becoming a bit worried at how silent her son had suddenly become. She guided him to the couch and sat down next to him, handing him his cup of rosehip tea.

His little fingers clasped around the cup and he avoided her eyes, which made her alert at once. "I – there's – there's someone I like. A – a boy."

_Ah._ That explained the sudden subdued manner.

"And why do you like this boy?" Narcissa inquired, taking a sip of her own tea. She wasn't in the least perturbed by the fact that her son had admitted to liking a boy. As long as he was happy, it didn't matter to her who this person was.

Draco's face brightened at once and his eyes shone as he answered, "He has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, mother! They're green like the necklace you wear when you and father go to parties. And his hair is so soft! But it's also wild, so it looks like he doesn't comb it. But that just makes him look like one of the lions in my book, remember, mother?"

She uttered a sound of acknowledgement and smiled as her son continued awed, "And he looks so beautiful, mother! Like the doll you have in your room. And he's kind and funny and smart! But …" Draco frowned, staring disappointed into his cup. "He's also really popular and I don't want him to be friends with anyone else, mother! I want him to be my best friend only!"

"Have you asked him to be friends with you?"

"Yes and he said he'd be my friend, but he only spends a bit of time with me," he pouted. "So I want to make chocolate for him and give it to him tomorrow, because then it's Valentine's Day and Miss Woodling says we can show people we like them. And if I give him my present, he'll have to know that I like him, right, mother?"

"Well, Draco, you can certainly give this boy a present, but Valentine's Day is mostly to show people you like them in the same way I like your father," Narcissa explained calmly.

Draco pondered about this for a moment, clearly taken aback by this particular piece of information. "Can two boys like each other like you like father?" he asked slowly; his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Certainly they can," she reassured him, placing her cup on the tray. "I thought you wanted this boy to be your best friend?"

"Yes, but if he likes me like you like father then that's better than being best friends," he stated confidently. "And we can still be best friends, right?"

"That's true."

"So I want to make chocolates for him!" Draco said determined.

She took his cup out of his hand before he could spill tea and placed it back on the silver tray. "I'm sure the house elves won't mind making some chocolates for you. You can tell them how many and how you'd like them to be."

"No, mother, Miss Woodling says that it's best if presents come from the heart," Draco huffed. "So I have to make the chocolates myself!"

Narcissa opened her mouth to protest, but stilled when silver grey eyes looked at her pleadingly. As an only child Draco had become used to getting whatever he wanted to have. Admittedly that had made him somewhat spoilt, but they had also raised him with manners and he knew that if he threw a tantrum he wouldn't get what he wanted at all and even risked losing some of his belongings if he acted particularly foul.

So no, Narcissa wasn't a stranger to this particular pleading look. However, Draco had never used that look to get something for _someone else_.

He had never shown any real interest in other children. He bossed around Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and spent time with Blaise Zabini, but those interactions had only come into existence because his parents had introduced him to these children. This was the first time he showed active interest in another child and that fact was enough to make Narcissa give in.

"All right, I'll help you make some chocolates," she said and shook her head when her son cheered, instantly jumping off the couch.

"I'm going to make the best chocolates he ever had!"

* * *

While she had grown up with house elves doing the cooking and the cleaning, Narcissa did in fact know how to cook and bake. It was a hobby she had taken up years ago when she had needed a way to clear her head. Potions required too much concentration and she never had had a knack for knitting or embroidering. Cooking, however, offered her the opportunity to clear her head while still doing something and it didn't carry a risk of literally blowing up in her face as potions would have done if she had done something wrong.

Thus it wasn't difficult for her to gather all the ingredients, tell the house elves not to interfere and teach Draco how to make chocolates in the form of small hearts.

It was when Draco was carefully pouring the chocolate mixture into the little heart shapes that Narcissa realised he had never said the name of the boy he was interested in.

"Draco, what's the name of the boy you like?" she questioned curiously, flicking her wand at the oven to make it heat up.

He looked up briefly, smiling widely before he turned his attention back to the tray. "Harry Potter, mother," he chirped.

_Oh._

Well, wasn't that unexpected?

* * *

The name ' _Harry Potter_ ' was famous throughout the entire Wizarding World. Every child grew up with stories about the powerful boy; the only one to have had the power to defeat the Dark Lord.

Nobody knew exactly what had happened, as the Potters and their friends remained tight-lipped, but seven years ago on the night of Halloween, the Dark Lord had attacked the Potters. He had nearly succeeded in killing the family, but somehow all three of them had survived and the Dark Lord had been stripped of his powers, disappearing in the process.

The Potters had been left with a ruined house and their son bearing a scar on his forehead in the form of a thunderbolt.

It was this boy who had captured little Draco's heart as soon as the eight year old had laid eyes on him on their first day being tutored.

It was this child who would be Draco's first Valentine.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to give your present to him inside, Draco?" Narcissa asked, concerned with the way her son was shivering. The early morning was very cold, their breaths escaping them in white clouds and not even their thick coats and scarves could protect them completely from the sharp, cutting wind.

"No, because I want to give my present to him first," Draco stated stubbornly; his nose and cheeks turning red. His mitten covered hands were clutching the box with chocolates against his chest.

He had insisted on making twelve chocolate hearts filled with vanilla cream. He had put them carefully in a box and that box had been wrapped in deep red wrapping paper with a golden bow on top.

Now they were waiting outside the building until Harry would show up.

"Perhaps he has already gone inside?" she suggested and glanced at her watch. Fifteen minutes to go before Draco's class would start.

"No, because he always arrives around this hour," he said and hopped from one foot to the other one. "Say, do you think he'll like my chocolates?" His voice sounded incredibly small and all his bravado he had exhibited when he woke up this morning vanished like snow underneath the sun.

She knelt down and waited patiently until Draco looked her straight in her eyes. "I know he's going to like your chocolates," she reassured her son and caressed his hair. "And I know he likes you too, because what isn't there to like about my sweet dragon?"

He smiled shyly, blushing, and bit his lower lip. "Thank you, mother," he whispered and her heart ached a bit.

Who wouldn't like this sweet boy of hers?

"Draco!"

Draco's head shot up and his blush deepened when he heard a boy calling out his name.

Narcissa looked around and to her surprise she saw the same dark haired boy who had rushed past her yesterday, running to her son now. Behind him, the red haired woman followed at a more sedate pace; an amused smile lingering around her mouth.

"Harry!" Draco beamed as the boy came to a halt in front of him.

If that was Harry – and there was no mistaking that peculiar shaped scar nor the bright green eyes – then the woman stopping a few feet away had to be Lily Potter nee Evans.

"Please be my Valentine!" Draco blurted out and his hands shot out, displaying the wrapped box.

Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise and he accepted the box gingerly with wide eyes. He fiddled a bit with the bow before loosening it and removing it from the box, stuffing it into his pocket. When he removed the lid and saw the chocolates, a wide grin spread out across his cheeks.

"Chocolates? I love chocolates!" Harry beamed; his green eyes glittering.

"I know, that's why I made them," Draco muttered and appeared too shy to look at Harry.

Narcissa had to stifle a chuckle when Harry suddenly bent forwards and pressed a kiss on Draco's cheek, who reddened and froze, looking overwhelmed.

"And I have a present for you too!" Harry announced cheerily and turned around to look at his mother. "Mum? The present for Draco."

"Here, sweetie," Lily Evans smiled and handed over something wrapped in dark blue paper.

Draco's fingers trembled a bit as he undid the silver bow and Narcissa and Lily shared a look, both women amused and in awe at how adorable their sons were acting.

"Oh, a cupcake!" Draco said stunned once he removed the packaging and revealed a cupcake with blue frosting on top of it, decorated with colourful sprinkles.

"The frosting tastes like blueberries, because you told me you like those," Harry explained as he pointed at the frosting. "The cupcake tastes like vanilla and chocolate and the sprinkles is because you said you never tried those and you have to try those at least once!" he declared seriously. "Uncle Sirius says it's the law." He nodded solemnly and next to Narcissa, Lily snorted quietly and rolled her eyes.

"I made it together with Uncle Remus and mum. Do you like it?" Harry looked hopefully at the blond boy.

"I love it," Draco told him solemnly and quickly kissed Harry's cheek, before looking away embarrassed.

"So you'll be my Valentine?" Harry asked smiling, cocking his head to the left.

"If you're mine," Draco retorted and that was that.

The boys kissed their mothers goodbye and walked hand in hand to the tutor building; their other hand clutching their present.

"Well, looks like we're going to be spending some time together," Lily commented lightly and held out her hand. "I'm Lily Potter, nice to meet you."

Narcissa shook her hand and smiled. "Narcissa Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Narcissa's mother would most likely roll around in her grave if she knew her daughter had shaken the hand of someone she considered to be impure. She would have balked at the thought of one of her daughters befriending someone she considered to be a ' _Mudblood_ '. Narcissa couldn't care less what her mother would think.

The type of blood wasn't an indication of how strong someone actually was. There were weak Purebloods and powerful Muggleborns and Halfbloods. Lily Evans and Harry Potter were perfect examples of how strong a non-Pureblood could be.

All Narcissa cared about was whether or not her son was happy. And if Harry Potter could make her son happy …

Then that was all that mattered.

Because her son's happiness was worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: *squints* This amount of fluff is unnatural O_O But I hope it wasn't too bad! 
> 
> Please leave a review behind with your thoughts; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!
> 
> I hope to see you all in my other stories as well!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
